chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:3krok/A very special Chill Day Krok Talk
Hey guys, Kay here with some neato announcements. But first... I'm gonna let some characters speak for themselves. Everybody, please welcome the Timeleapt! ...Or more rather, the Koizumi brothers. Takeshi: Thank you. Though this feels... painfully awkward for some reason. As if I'm talking to myself. Yuki: BIg bro, you talk to yourself all the time! Now you get to do it on stage, it's like we're celebrities! Takeshi: Well, we're somewhat popular with the chillers, at least. Yuki: Don't you have to do that speech thingy now? Takeshi: Y-Yeah! Just let me get the flash cards a second... Okay. Chill first started as a place alternative to the Talkplay Wiki, which is now gone. I hear the users used this place to do... Sonic? RP? Whatever that is. Anyway, I hear it had a lot of... ahem, innuendo roleplays, which completely disregarded the meaning of innuendo in exchange for the constant penetration of heehos. Yuki: What's a hee...hoo? Takeshi: You'll find out when you're older. As I was saying, Chill at first, had a lot of arguments, a lot of fights, a lot of disagreements, but the users of the site were young and naive, they were finally getting a chance to be independent, but they still needed each other. A lot more than they were willing to admit at the time, of course. Yuki: Just like we need the other Timeleapt! To be a group of superhero butt-kickers! Takeshi: Exactly! We are a team of superhero butt-kickers, just like the Chillers, in their own fashion of course. I think they'd prefer the term butt-fallers. In any case, as the years went by, there were some major disagreements, like the three twelves, and the Dangan Ronpa fad. Besides that, the people of Chill managed to grow closer, to become a better team, one that, despite all their differences, will unconditionally be there for each other, a real group of real friends, who even over the four corners of the world, manage to stay true to themselves and to each other. Yuki: Bro? Takeshi: Mhm? Yuki: What's a Dangan Ronpa fad? Takeshi: A disease. Yuki: Oh, okay... Trevor: T-K! Takeshi: Hey, n-not during the show, Trevor, I'm busy! Trevor: It's important, they discovered some Necrovir hiding backstage, we gotta get rid of them! Takeshi: ...holding Allegiance out. Yuki? Yuki: out Joy I'm right behind you! ...They're gone. The three of them are gone. This isn't according to plan at all... Uh, I guess I'll take the wheel from here, those boys should understand. Project Railroad This has been a somewhat passing mention for the past month. But that brings to question, what exactly is Project Railroad? A simple answer to that would be a story, a more elaborative one would be a written story on Chill, one that goes with Timeleapt. I'm going to be honest - I'm a great writer. But what I'm not great at doing is keeping up a schedule, or using my free time very well. With Project Railroad's existence, I aim to change that entirely. The story follows an online game which's data has overtaken the world entirely, with no people left other than people who previously signed up for Railroads Online, or were logged into it at the time. The earth becomes the world from the game, and simply put, the cast, who call themselvesthe Railroad Search Party, must hack into the game by exploiting it's data and restore their world. With that said, here are the cast, listed in alphabetical order to prevent any potential spoilers on the episode setups. ::: Username: Jetvulpine14 Real Name: Gan Shuning ::: D.O.B: June 4th 1999 ::: P.O.B: Macau, China ::: Often risk-taking and hard as nails, Shuning is the brawn of his and his sister's fighting duo. His main comfort is in physical fighting, but dabbles in debuffs and physical spells too. He manages to communicate with the energy virus known as Dammerung, or Yugure-Tsuneni. :: Username: Luminyra :: Real name: Gan Tanyu :: D.O.B: June 4th 1999 :: P.O.B: Macau, China :: Unlike her brother, Tanyu is more on the sidelines of the duo she and her brother perform with in PvP matches. She is always ready to help a hand, but can be bratty if things do not go her way. She tends to use healing magic, but can boast some mean slashes with her staff. She embraces the energy vaccine known as Makikomu-akaru-sa. :: Username: Magnatic :: Real name: Kei Shiratori :: D.O.B: December 13th 1997 :: P.O.B: Yokohama, Japan :: A high leveled played who plays solo, Kei is the kind of person who tries to keep his cool, though he mostly just comes off as rude in doing so, underneath is a caring guy. When around people he feels comfortable with, he becomes more talkative and open. He is an aerial fighter, who moves very quickly. He begrudgingly accepts Kaze-No-Ono, an AI made of loose data. ::: Username: ThanatosTelos ::: Real name: Kristine Franklyn ::: D.O.B: May 8th 1998 ::: P.O.B: Ottawa, Canada ::: Though quiet, she's not cold, but runs a business with ingame money that involves her tagging along in quests for people who don't have the team or the skills. That said, she is being paid to be in the party at first place, but will eventually make a final decision with the help of an AI named Tsumetai-Kinzoku. :: Username: Tripshock99 :: Real Name: Travis "Trip" Austin :: D.O.B: October 20th 1999 :: P.O.B: Annapolis, U.S.A :: Often energetic, curious, and clumsy his nickname Trip, Trip is the founder of the Railroad Search Party to no surprise. He's fairly new to the game, but aims to have his party hold the best players he can find. He comes into contact with a glitch in the system, Zeus-no yari. Those're the designs and descriptions of each character. They're also the way the glasses will look. I'd explain those, but it's not worth it yet~. It's for me to know, and you to find out. Additionally, the opening song "This Place" and the first ending song "Daybreak" are now available to listen to. Timeleapt While they're gone fighting, let's keep something between us. Yes. '''I'm still working on Timeleapt. '''No. '''it's not going anywhere anytime soon and '''Yes it will probably be put back on a schedule. Fortnightly at best, I'd say. Episode 15 should be up this week. Originally, there was going to be a Chill Day story called Levelleapt released, but Tay has quietly cancelled Level Up, so Levelleapt will be frozen. Star Fox Alright, alright, I'm gonna let you guys in on some... yummy Star Fox writing project info. The plot is currently undetermined, though I know that it'll probably have something to do with intergalactic casinos, and have an overall jazzy setting and theme to it. There will also be original characters, but most of them won't play too much of a part in the story. Also, Star Fox Arena. That could be a thing, but atm it's irrelo. Epicmafia What's an epicmafia section doing in here????????????????????????? you ask. I'm making a deck. I've forgotten to make this deck for way too long so I'm going to make sure that it's finished by the end of the week. Knowing me. You know very well what the deck will be. One of my favorite video games, that unfortunately still lacks a mafia deck. Chillverse 2.0 Do I want to sitll take part in 2.0? Of COURSE I do! I had been hyping it for a while, and I love the way my OCs look this time around, so I won't let them go to waste. Future Plans Honestly, right now, I plan to just get my writing done, get whatever's in my way done, and start college. I do have a Chill related RPG in the coming, but until I manage to get RPG Maker without limitations, the news will be slow on that. Those're my plans for 2k15. Those're the ones that I'll definitely be keeping. Until the next Chill Day, I wouldn't expect much different from me. Final Words; A thank you. Thanks guys. Thanks for helping me discover where I belong, thanks for being there for me. Chill has played a big part in my life and I won't be going anywhere anytime soon. Thank you Phil, for being the first person I ever truly fell in love with. Thank you Teru for being there whenever I needed you. I love you both so much. Thank you Thing, thank you Zex and thank you Blu, for being some of the most fun presences to me over the past few years. Thank you for always being able to cheer me up when you need to, but also for being able to talk to me about serious things. Thank you Sean, for being the best brother I could ever ask for, thank you for making this place a reality and bringing us all together. Thank you Apollo and Tay, you get the back of the staff a lot but you are really nice people, you know how to talk to people most of the time, though neither of you talk much, and you're fun to be around and just do stuff with. Thank you Yacine, you're very laid back but still manage to be a fun guy, I don't understand why people seem to not see that side of you, and it's their loss because you're a great friend like any other. Thank you Gurahk and thank you Zeke, though we don't exactly talk much anymore, you guys are great writers and great RP'ers. Keep doing what you do best! Thank you Holly, for being one of the first people I can go to when I need acceptance and understanding. You're a great person, and you see the world in all of it's real colors. Thank you Sigma, we don't talk as much as we used to, but you got me back into trying to understand fighters better, a part of me that is definitely still growing. One day we're gonna fight again, and I'll win. B) Thank you Ecruos, you haven't been on very much as of late, but I can see that you haven't changed, and you're still as chill now as you were back then, if not more. In short, thank you all for a fantastic three years on Chill... Here's to 2016? Xʳᵒˢ ᵐʸ ʰᵉᵃʳᵗ ᵃᶰᵈ ᵇᵒᶰᵈ ᵒᵘʳˢ ᵃˢ ᵒᶰᵉ 21:11, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts